


Bruised Necks on Pale Bodies

by darlingrivaille (the_wayward_trio)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, i dont know what happened, kill me, what am i doing w my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wayward_trio/pseuds/darlingrivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz woke up to the feeling of feathery kisses all over his neck. He glanced down at his lover in question.<br/>"Sorry." Koujaku said, "I just love seeing them on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Necks on Pale Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgottenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenlove/gifts), [ibukiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/gifts).



Hickeys were a popular sign of passion, most known for their lewd appearance. Most saw it as a sign of marked territory, a "back off" sign splayed across one's skin in a reddish-purple hue. What most weren't aware of was the trust factor. To have another being place an impression on your body - to put yourself in such a vulnerable state - would be a battle all on it's own. 

Noiz hadn't won that battle yet.   
  
Waiting for his old man to come home, Noiz passed his time fiddling around with his allmate. Making sure everything was up to date, though he already knew it was. He was always methodical, he just needed something to do. A task to distract him from these overwhelming thoughts. Being caught up in a relationship was probably one of the last things Noiz had ever considered might happen to him. If you had inquired months earlier, he probably wouldn't have even payed any attention. 

But oh, how the tables have turned.

He had never been one to fret about things. Usually he would have taken care of it with his fists by now - and man has he tried - but things just haven't been panning out the way he had hoped them to. His mind was usually blank, dark. Though he could think of things logically, he did not  _imagine._ He was simply incapable of conjuring up anything unrelated to rhyme or cold hard facts (and maybe the occasional snide remark). So when this old man saunters onto the scene and refuses to immediately remove himself from Noiz's consciousness, a mental alarm sounded. There was obviously something wrong.

He didn't have the willpower to pull himself away. Seeming apathetic on sight, though inwardly captivated. He decided to stick around; a wrong decision on his end (at east he thought). Noiz's fingers lightly prodded at his neck, the thought of potential marks flowed through his mind. Each time Koujaku had tried to cultivate one on his pale skin, he stopped him; whether through force or diversion. 

 _What is stopping me?_ He'd constantly think to himself.  _It's nothing but a mark...so why am I so afraid?_ The one thing Noiz failed to realize that it wasn't  _about_ the mark, but about this old man with a beautiful smile, and graceful hands that once etched animosity onto his skin now seared the word  _passion_ into his heart.

The sound of the door unlocking startled the young blond, his start sending Usagimodoki flying across the room. Noiz winced as the clatter rang in his ears, "Woops, sorry about that." Though there wasn't much expression in his tone. He'd been trying to compensate for his earlier displays of emotion. It had ruined his reputation as spoiled brat with the old man, and Noiz wasn't ready for opening up, not yet anyway (maybe even not at all). 

Footsteps resonated throughout the home, slowly getting closer and closer as Koujaku closed in on his room. Soon, a familiar red kimono enveloped the doorway, a soft and pleasing hint of cologne wafted through the air, almost making Noiz hum in pleasure. Another thing that bothered him: loving the smell of Koujaku. So comfortable and warm and familiar. 

"Are you alright? I heard something fall." He cocked his head to the side - a cute gesture Noiz noticed he happened to do frequently - one that he was rather fond of. Noiz looked away avoided the elder man's gaze. 

"I'm fine." he mumbled apathetically as to not arise suspicion. 

Koujaku looked Noiz up and down quickly to make sure his response matched the evidence. Once satisfied with the lack of injury he shrugged and strode over to the door leading to the bathroom. "Call in dinner if you want, I'll be be out before it arrives."

Noiz still didn't look at him, busying himself with pointless tasks on his coil. The elder turned his head, eyebrow raised in question, a soft look in his eyes. After a few seconds he slowly turned and continued to the bathroom. The teen sighed as the footsteps were muted, assuming Koujaku stepped into the bathroom. He flopped back onto the bed, staring blankly upward at the ceiling. His heartbeat had quickened, making it slightly harder to breathe. His feelings contradicted themselves. A war raged between wanting to be completely ravished and to be completely isolated.

When he looked at Aoba and Ren, he wondered how one could trust the other so completely. He has seen Aoba's skin littered with love bites, so many he'd ask to borrow Clear's scarf when the one just wasn't enough.  _How?_ Was the one question that kept repeating itself. Not  _why,_ he already knew why. To be completely vulnerable is to be at your weakest, but it is also when you are capable of being at your happiest. Noiz had trouble figuring out what was most important to him.  

A dull ache settled in his chest and he rolled to one side. He thought more about the old man, his smile. How his large body had crumpled in a heap of sobs as he was at his limit. He wondered how Koujaku could open up, yet  _he himself_ couldn't find the resolve to do so.  _  
_

"Fuck this." he whispered. Moving without really thinking, he look small steps - one at a time - to the bathroom. Slowly stripping down as he did so. Noiz stood naked in front of the bathroom door, listening to the water pitter patter on the paneled floor calmed his rapid heartbeat, though just for a minute. His hand froze at the handle. He took a deep breath and slid it open. Humidity drenched him, slowly flowing out the door and into the hallway. Deep humming could be heard from the other end of the room.

Koujaku stood there. All sculpted muscle and scarred, inked skin. Even after Koujaku's episode, Noiz still doesn't see his tattoos very often, though they intrigue him greatly. The beautiful artwork suddenly turned into cruel edges and sharp turns when you realized the exact story behind it. Even so, Noiz walked up slowly (the old man still not noticing his presence). He slowly wrapped his arms around the elder's waist. The latter flinched in surprise, pulling away but Noiz didn't let him get that far. He simply pulled him closer and nuzzled his head into Koujaku's shoulder.

"Eh? Brat-" 

"Do you love me?" he asked, apathetic as ever though a childlike aura surrounded him. His green eyes pierced into the elder's red ones. Koujaku blushed furiously and looked away. 

"Why-Why would you ask something like that, brat!"

"I'm serious." was all he responded with. 

Koujaku - still blushing but had formed a more serious attitude - looked back at his partner. His eyes softened as he looked at Noiz's eyes. His voice was calm and seemingly emotionless but his eyes told another story. He seemed to be extremely serious when asking this. Koujaku had known the answer for weeks now, but had said nothing. He felt that Noiz himself needed some time. He didn't know his story, but Koujaku wasn't a complete airhead. 

Koujaku swallowed and his jaw ticked. Not out of anger, but tension. He finally relaxed his shoulders and turned around completely, wrapping his own arms around Noiz's waist. Tipping the blond's head up he looked him straight in the eyes. If he was going to confess, he might as well make it memorable. 

Leaning forward slowly, his lips hovered over Noiz's. Lingering there he sighed, and they breathed each other in. Just standing there and not do anything. Being so close to Koujaku made Noiz's heart flutter and he almost scowled. However, the elder's hooded eyes as they stared at his own lips stopped him. Something about the sight was so  _satisfying._ Nothing had ever made him feel this way. Koujaku suddenly brushed their lips together in a tender kiss. 

"Yes," he whispered, his breathe tickling Noiz's face. 

Noiz blinked, unable to comprehend the other's words. The shocked look on his face made Koujaku chuckle, a deep sound reverberated throughout the room, ringing in Noiz's ears.  _He's laughing at me? What did I do?_  The innocence painting his features baffled Koujaku. Noiz looked so emotionless, seeing this side of him really was refreshing. 

"I love you, brat." He leaned forward again, their lips slowly moving against the other's. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck, fingers curling around wet strands of black hair. They tilted their heads in opposite directions to get closer, Koujaku's hand fitting itself behind Noiz's neck. Noiz wondered if Koujaku could feel how hard his heart was beating. This feeling of love was so foreign, it's strangeness exciting and so, so beautiful. 

They broke apart, their lips meeting back once, twice, three times in chaste kisses. They swayed side to side in one another's embrace, their foreheads touching. "I was alone for so long." Noiz whispered, as if to himself. 

Koujaku stared at him worriedly, but all he said was, "Not anymore."

It seemed like the perfect ending to some 14 year old weeaboo's fanfiction, but this wasn't the internet. It was real life, and as Noiz closed his eyes, he almost wished life would freeze in this moment. A never-ending happiness, it seemed possible with Koujaku.  _How sappy. This old man has gotten to me._

"Here brat, let me wash you."

Noiz sighed, but didn't resist. Koujaku took a washrag and lathered it up with soap that smelled faintly like sandalwood. He knelt down and started around Noiz's ankles, his deft hands lightly massaging every corner and crevice. Noiz closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingly feeling that encompassed him. Koujaku worked his way up, lightly squeezing around his thighs and hips. He let out a soft sigh, tilting his head up, eyes closed against the luminescent lights. Koujaku's hands crept up his back and snaked their way around his shoulders.

"I wasn't really like other kids." Noiz started, he kept the emotion out of his voice, leaving Koujaku to infer his feelings. "I couldn't feel pain. I would always play too violently, and I didn't understand when other kids would cry when they fell and skinned their knees or got paper cuts. I didn't empathize with others and after hurting my baby brother, my parents finally decided that it was enough. They locked me in a small house. I had everything I needed. A bathroom, bedroom, kitchen. Three meals a day, but no interaction. In the beginning, I would cry and scream for someone to come, and sometimes hurt myself out of desperation. After awhile I just got used to it. I didn't think it mattered. I lived by myself, and I thought that was how it was supposed to be. It didn't matter to me whether or not I lived or died because I was different. People don't care about others. I couldn't empathize so I couldn't truly understand others. I didn't think I needed to."

Koujaku was silent, listening to Noiz's childhood wrung his heart. He didn't seem affected, but the elder knew how hurt he must've been. Falling victim to tragedy as well, he understood and felt so strongly for the blond. He delicately rinsed Noiz off with the warm water, hands running along every groove in his body.

The teen leans back against Koujaku's chest, feeling exhausted. His shoulders sagged with the relief of the weight being dropped from his shoulders. He seemed to breathe more completely now, his chest rising and falling with each thorough circulation of air.

Koujaku descended upon Noiz's neck, lips caressing smooth skin. Starting from behind the ear, he left a trail of soft kisses down to his shoulder. Making his way back up, he stopped at the crook up his neck. Forming a small 'o' shape with his lips, he began to lightly suck. Noiz was lost, the soft touches dulling his sense of reality, but when Koujaku lightly flicked his tongue against his neck, everything suddenly came crashing down in an almost blinding clarity.

Koujaku felt Noiz jerk away suddenly, and he looked up in confusion."I'm sorry did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Can we just move this to the bed?" Noiz didn't like tenderness. He didn't like to be vulnerable. His felt as relieved, but there was still that obstacle to overcome.

He sighed as he turned and took Koujaku's hand, tugging it lightly. Koujaku nodded and stopped the water, quickly drying both of them off with a thick towel. He guided Noiz back to the bedroom, turning him around so the back of his knees pressed against the bed.

Koujaku had a worried look in his eyes, angering the younger.  _I'm okay I'm okay._ But that wasn't quite true. He  _was_ okay in a sense before, being apathetic and numb to most things, it didn't really bother him, but he wasn't really living. Right now, heart racing, body burning, he was in quite a predicament. 

"Don't look at me like that," he grumbled, but Koujaku just shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. His face heated, "I'm not a kid. Don't be all gentle with me."

"You most certainly  _are_ a kid, brat," Koujaku slinked an arm around Noiz's waist, purring into his ear. He softly nibbled on the cartilage, lips dancing along in a flighty manner. 

As he was being laid down against the bed, Noiz tried to wriggle away. The broader male tightened his hold, "What's with you today? First you ask if I love you, you open up, and now you're acting shy?" He looked down at the blond and gave him a questioning look. "Is everything okay? Just tell me. Talk to me."

Noiz clicks his tongue and looks away, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Koujaku shoved Noiz into the bed and dug a knee between his legs. "Is this what you want."

The bottom smiled with an animal-like fervor. "No shit, Sherlock."

The other softened his grip and retracted his knee, his lips grazing over Noiz's. "Then I apologize, because that isn't what you're getting today."

A puzzled look clouded his features, but Koujaku simply ignored it, locking their lips together gingerly. He didn't want to  _fuck_  tonight. No, he wanted something deeper. Something that would make Noiz spill in the heat of the moment.

He mimicked his earlier actions of leaving soft, feather-like kisses down his neck. He - again - stopped at the base of his neck and lightly sucked, hands roaming all over, along abs, down thighs, everywhere willing the other to relax.

Noiz's heart continued to race. He had to decide now, what did he want? He wanted Koujaku, he already knew that. Fully, completely, in every way, shape and form. That - to him - was worth more than any protective walls because in the end, Koujaku was his security. 

"I love you too," he whispered back, and that was when he finally let go.

Koujaku smiled against Noiz's neck, then sucked the skin back in his mouth. Noiz sighed, hand reaching up to comb through his lover's hair. Tilting his head back, he gave Koujaku more room to kiss. "Leave a mark," he murmured. He wanted to wake up and have a sign on this night sketched onto his body. 

The elder left one last kiss in that area, continuing down Noiz's chest. He nibbled softly on the collarbone, a soft whimper emitting from below him. He glanced up, a teasing expression on his face. Noiz looked away, embarrassed. His face was tinted a faint pink. "You're a cutie." Koujaku cooed, kissing his lips again. 

"I'm not a cutie..." he grumbled softly turning his head to the other side. 

"Cuuutie..."

Noiz groaned and Koujaku laughed heartily, nuzzling the blond's cheek. He left a soft chaste kiss there before resuming his work. He dragged his lips over to Noiz's left nipple. Kissing around it and slowly extended his tongue, slowly dragging it over the light pink area. "Hhnn." Noiz arched his back slightly, goosebumps sprouting onto his skin. Koujaku took the nub into his mouth and applied light suction.

Repeating this action with the other nipple, Noiz's dick twitched. Only half-hard, Koujaku decided to up his antics a bit. He detached himself from the teen's chest and and trailed his lips down his abdomen. His tongue swirled over the warm skin, dipping into the grooves of his muscles. 

Noiz's breath started to pick up. His cock twitched, the soft touches teasing him. "Hurry up!" he complained, but Koujaku ignored him. He spread the bottom's legs. He buried his face into Noiz's thighs, softly licking, biting, and suckling in different areas. Both fully hard now, but Noiz more so. Precum dribbled from his cock, sweat from the anticipation coated his forehead and chest. 

Koujaku moved to the center, he kissed the underside of Noiz's cock, lightly tasting it with his tongue. 

"Hnn," Noiz inhaled sharply, his cock twitching, "hah..." he sighed as Koujaku moved his tongue up to the top of his dick.

He looked up erotically, slowly slipping the tip between his lips. He swirled his tongue around the head, occasionally flicking it over the slit. Noiz bucked his hips up in desperation, but Koujaku pulled away. "Sh, trust me, I'll take care of you." Noiz settled his lower body back down onto the bed, breathing heavily, waiting for his partner's next move. 

Noiz held his upper body up with his elbow and looked down at Koujaku as his dick was taken back into his mouth. "Ah, so good, don't stop..." he smiled, running a hand through the elder's still damp hair. He tilted his head back, smirking as a soft chuckle ran through his body. It soon turned into a moan. His arm shuddered and he collapsed onto the bed as Koujaku's mouth touched the base. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down repeatedly. 

Noiz arched his back and grasped the hand that was wrapped so tightly around his thigh. Koujaku snaked a hand up his torso, thumb stroking his pecks. Noiz used his other hand to grasp it and he squeezed. The raven haired male hummed lowly; the vibrations driving him insane. "F-fuck..." he panted. "Koujaku...I" he felt empty. Though Koujaku's mouth was amazing, he wanted something else. Something more. "I want you inside of me."

Koujaku glanced up and and slowly took him out of his mouth. He slowly kissed up Noiz's chest and smiled as he kissed him. He poked out his tongue and slipped it inside the blond's mouth. Noiz arched his back upward, moaning into his mouth as Koujaku toyed with his opening. He wrapped his legs around his back, giving him easier access. "Ah..." he opened his mouth and their tongues swirled around together. 

Both pulled back panting so Koujaku could rummage through his drawer for lube. He grasped it and brought it to his hand. Uncapping the bottle he squeezed out a quarter sized portion lathering it over his own dick. Noiz reached out and pushed Koujaku's hand away to pump his lover slowly. 

Koujaku closed his eyes and groaned shortly. He poured out another portion and applied it to Noiz's entrance. Leaning forward, they locked lips once more. Koujaku slipped a finger inside of Noiz, curling it forward. He gasped and broke the kiss, his back arching upward. He continued to pump the elder as they slowly prepped each other for their sexual endeavor. 

"I'm ready old man...hurry it up."

"Can't you be a bit more patient? Brat..." Koujaku retorted against Noiz's neck as he nipped at his jaw. 

"Don't you have erectile dysfunction? You don't have much longer before you go limp." 

"You impudent child..." Sometimes Koujaku just wanted to strangle him. But when he looked up and saw Noiz's expression, he suddenly realized. 

Noiz's face was beet red, a blanket of sweat glistened on his skin. He realized that this teen was desperate, and tried to hide it through sarcastic commentary. 

"If you want me so badly, just tell me." He pecked the boys cheek teasingly, and Noiz had the sudden urge to squeeze the old man's dick till it popped. 

"Don't give me that face...relax. I'll take care of you."

Noiz looked away, a pout on his face. Koujaku just smiled and nuzzled his cheek once more.  _That stupid old man..._

Koujaku lined himself up with Noiz's entrance, slowly pushing in. Noiz fought to inhale properly, nails digging into Koujaku's shoulders and pulled the top down for a kiss. Their bodies connected completely, and they both stayed still for a moment, reveling in the feeling. Noiz kissed Koujaku's shoulder, "Move."

Koujaku nodded and slowly rocked his hips, gradually pulling out and pushing back in. He kept a deliberate pace, slowly building up steam. They wrapped their arms around each other, their skin creating a heated friction as their bodies rubbed together. 

This would be the point where Noiz would usually demand for something harder; something less tender so he wouldn't have to worry about feelings or the like. But being so closely connected after such circumstances were met, he almost wanted this to drag on forever. 

"Kiss my neck." He told Koujaku, twisting his chin to a side to reveal a bobbing Adam's apple and popping jugular. "Leave a mark. Make me yours." There was a look of lust in his eyes, a certain intensity that left Koujaku with no choice but to comply. He kissed Noiz's neck delicately, "harder. I want it to be noticeable." in response, the raven haired top bit down, and Noiz gasped, tugging Koujaku's hair. He suckled harder, rocking his hips faster. 

Noiz panted, gasping for air. His nails clawed at Koujaku's back, leaving long red lines. They soon filled the room with loud moans of passion, the smell of sex and sweat permeating the air. 

"Koujaku...I..." Noiz whimpered, his voice an octave higher than normal. Koujaku wrapped his one arm tightly around Noiz, the other clutching the hand on his shoulder. Noiz's ankles linked around Koujaku, his hips bucking up to meet his lover's. Their pace, now uneven, was desperate and messy. Noiz squeezed Koujaku's hand in response, showing he was close, that he was ready when Koujaku himself was. 

Koujaku disjoined himself from the bottom's neck and instead placed their foreheads together. Their breath intermingling between them as they panting erratically, so close to release. Noiz closed his eyes but Koujaku protested. "Don't, I wanna look into your eyes as you climax."

Noiz complied. Their passionate staring session would have seemed much more awkward if this happened yesterday, but their past conversation had led them to this concupiscent moment where they were more connected than ever; both physically  _and emotionally._

Koujaku suddenly rammed into Noiz, the sound of slapping skin overwhelmed all else. The extensive stimulation soon pushed Noiz over the edge. "I-I'm gonna..." Noiz's toes curled, almost painfully. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but as his body convulsed his spine curled upwards, he threw his head back with his eyes shut tight. He was unable to stop the sound that arose in his throat as shocks of pleasure hit him, tearing him apart from the inside out. 

Koujaku with eyes wide open, watched the scene unfold as Noiz slowly unraveled in his arms. It was a sight to behold. A sight he couldn't handle, and he soon felt waves crashing down upon him, pleasure wrecking him through and through. He released inside of Noiz, collapsing unto him. They laid in a tight embrace as their racing hearts and spasmodic panting soon turned into soft breaths.

Koujaku pulled out and rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand beside the bed and swiftly wiped down Noiz's torso. He discarded the tissue and laid back down, extending an arm. Noiz immediately crawled closer to curl into the elder's side. He fixed his head into the crook of Koujaku's neck, hand reaching for the other's. He grasped it tightly and brought it to his mouth, running his lips over each and every scar that ran over his pale skin, decorating it in affection. Koujaku smiled curled his slender fingers around Noiz's calloused ones. 

"So does this mean we're officially 'in love'?" Koujaku seemed so content to say it, and though Noiz wanted to be the little brat that he knew he was, he couldn't stop himself from smiling and looking up into the red eyes that he loved to much. 

He kissed Koujaku's neck, and lightly suckled, his tongue flicking against the skin occasionally. He pulled back temporarily to see how the mark would turn out, and repeated the process until he was satisfied. 

"Now we both are bruised."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is like my third kounoi fic and i'm really proud of it!!!!


End file.
